


The Fire We've Begun

by madamnovelist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: All Hail Queen Lilith, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, High Priestess Spellman, Jealousy, Lilith is Jealous, Sometimes I do canon too, Top Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, queen lilith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: Divided between her duties as Directrix and leader of the Church of Lilith, High Priestess Zelda Spellman hires a young, pretty witch to teach Ancient Tongues. The Queen of Hell is not sure if she likes this.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	The Fire We've Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This was me exploring the jealousy topic and testing Lilith's boundaries when it comes to feelings in general. Out of this, I took the Lylya storyline in Talking to The Moon (in fact, Elizabeth Jennings and Lyla share the same face). This is pure trash but LaMarwy said I should post it anyway so if it's that bad, blame it on her.
> 
> Fic with a child, El: writes a very kinky first time with strap and dirty talk  
> Demoness/Witch fic, El: let's go with some blurry vanilla sex.  
> All good.

**_The Fire We’ve Begun_ **

Breaking the only rule she had set in her new office - _no smoking inside_ \- Zelda Spellman lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_

She kicked her chair out of frustration, then she inhaled deeply. “Lilith, give me strength,” she muttered.

She looked around her office and annoyed, she realized that her niece _did have_ a point: Christmas decorations, those they had at home, were pretty and lifted the spirit. Even hers. It would have been nice, in that moment of stress, to have some in her office. Not that she could, of course. She could just picture Lilith’s face if she were to play _Silent Night, Holy Night_ at the Academy of Unseen Arts, making gingerbread men in the kitchens, putting up a Christmas Tree in the main hall…

Okay, well, the mistletoe, on the other hand…

She was exaggerating, her sister was right. Not that Zelda would never tell this straight to her face, of course. But maybe, just _maybe_ , she had a point. It was not a shame to hire an excommunicated witch as a temporary Ancient Tongue teacher. Of course, Zelda’s pride hurt a little bit, because Ancient Tongues was _her_ subject. But between being High Priestess, reforming the Church of Lilith, and directing the Academy, Zelda had simply no time left to teach. And, to say the very truth, Sister Jennings had been excommunicated by Faustus Blackwood, and his methods meant zero in the Church of Lilith.

She was just beyond stressed, because of the situation, and because everyone, right before Christmas, was hysteric. Even witches and warlocks.

Anyway – _neve_ r tell Hilda or Sabrina that they were right.

Zelda gained back her composure, then walked calmly to her door and, pecking outside, smiled at the young witch waiting outside her office.

“I’m ready for you, Sister Jennings. You may come in.”

Elizabeth Jennings followed Zelda inside the office and graciously took a seat.

She was way younger than Zelda, and she had heard through the grapevine that Elizabeth was the greatest Ancient Tongue teacher of her generation. And Zelda had been searching for a decent substitute for months, now. So, fuck ex-communications, fuck Faustus Blackwood, fuck Lucifer.

Zelda had never met Elizabeth Jennings personally, maybe just a glance or two when passing in dim halls, but she smiled at the younger witch anyway: “Sister Jennings, nice seeing you again, and thank you for accepting to meet with me.”

Elizabeth Jennings bent her head out of respect and replied, a deep, pretty voice: “The honor is all mine, Mother Spellman. I’m flattered to be here.”

Her luscious, dark honey brown hair curled around her pretty, little face, and her forest eyes locked with Zelda’s, staring intently.

“I am in serious need of an Ancient Tongue teacher, as I am no longer in the condition to fill the position myself, and you seem like the perfect replacement.”

“I’ll be very happy to follow your path, and extremely honored, as well. My ex-communication has been hunting me all these years...”

Zelda held up a hand, interrupting the younger witch. “I am in no need to ask or to be told anything about that, Sister Jennings, and whatever Faustus Blackwood thought was right, is not for me. I want you to teach here, and if you want, if you’re looking for somewhere _to belong,_ you can join the Church of Lilith as well.”

Elizabeth Jennings gifted Zelda with a breathtaking smile, pearly white teeth on display.

Zelda smiled back and went on to explain to Elizabeth which classes she should teach and whatnot, taking her time in getting the other witch in on what she had personally selected to be the main theme of that year’s lessons.

They were done in about an hour and a half, and Zelda was just passing Elizabeth a neatly written piece of paper with her weekly schedule when a knock at the door interrupted them.

“Come in!” Zelda called, clear and proud, and smiled apologetically at Elizabeth.

Zelda expected it to be Hilda or Prudence, but it was a mane of chocolate hair pecking behind the door.

“Zelda?”

Zelda and Elizabeth immediately jumped up and both bowed slightly out of respect.

“My Queen...” Zelda breathed.

“May I come in?”

“Oh! Of course, you may, your Unholiness. May I introduce you to Sister Elizabeth Jennings?” Zelda gestured to the other witch, who was smiling gracefully. “She will take over my place as Ancient Tongues teacher, starting next week.”

“It’s an honor, Dark Lady,” Elizabeth muttered as Lilith took a few steps into the room, and Zelda’s eyes watched her curves in the blue-and-black fitting dress she was wearing, a thrill going down her belly.

“It’s our pleasure, dear Elizabeth. We’re going to see more of you, so.”

“Of course.” Elizabeth smiled at Lilith then turned her head at Zelda, smiling at her as well, her smile wider and sweeter, gently tilting her head. “It was nice seeing you, Mother Spellman.”

And she left the office, swaying her hips while doing so, Lilith and Zelda watching her.

As soon as Elizabeth left, Lilith hopped on an armchair, crossing her legs and grinning at her High Priestess: “So, this is your new pet, Zelda, darling?”

“Leading your Church and satisfying your needs take most of my time, my Queen,” Zelda replied, her eyes locking with Lilith’s.

The Queen gestured to Zelda to come closer, purring: “Come here, now, my sweet. We’re alone.”

Zelda circumnavigated her big, oat desk and approached Lilith.

The brunette patted her thigh and opened her arms, and Zelda sat down on her lap.

One of Lilith’s hands closed on Zelda’s waist, and the other one started playing with the High Priestess’ red curls, breathing deeply.

“I wonder how it happens that I find you even more beautiful every time I see you,” Lilith whispered, her blue eyes tracing every crease of Zelda’s lips.

“I thought about you and... _us_... all week, my Lady,” Zelda breathed back, voice as low as humanly possible, unconsciously tilting her head closer to Lilith’s.

“As did I, my beautiful, precious High Priestess,” replied the Queen, running her index’s nail down Zelda’s jawline. “My services were needed in Hell, but I wanted to come back sooner, to be with you again, to taste your lips and hear your sweet moans...”

Throwing all cautions to the window, considering how unsure she was about how to act with Lilith being her Queen, she linked her arms around Lilith’s neck and kissed her deeply, wetly, passionately, stroking the skin of her neck. Lilith kissed her back immediately, gripping Zelda’s soft waist with a hand and roaming all over her torso and legs with the other, eliciting moans after moans from the redhead.

Her hand stroked her hip and trailed up to the witch’s torso, squeezing one of her breasts, then crept into Zelda’s blouse and started stroking and pulling at her nipple through the lacy bra.

“Mmmh, Lilith,” Zelda moaned pretty loudly, biting on the Queen’s lip. When the warm hand left her breast Zelda grunted in disappointment, but it started a path south, landing on the redhead’s thigh, squeezing it and trailing up to her wet, heated center.

Zelda moved her hips to make contact with Lilith’s finger, now busy kissing her neck, but with a few wet, luscious kisses, the Queen moved her head away from Zelda: “No, darling.”

“But—” Zelda just said, emerald meeting ocean.

“Do not doubt, my beautiful Zelda,” Lilith breathed. “It will happen sooner than you think.”

Zelda leaned closer and kissed her again, nibbling at her lip: “Why not now? We’re both ready...”

“And yet I don’t want our first time to happen in your office,” Lilith retorted, gently pushing Zelda off her lap and getting up herself, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

Zelda was watching her with a curious expression, half shamed, half mischievous. Lilith had always known the Spellman matriarch to be severe and strong and impetuous, but it turned out she can be quite the cuddly cat. And Lilith - Lilith First Witch, Mother of Demons, First Among Women - appreciated that too much for her own good.

“Pretty, isn’t she?” she commented as Zelda went back behind her desk, in need to put some space between herself and the Queen of Hell. She slipped into High Priestess mood once again, effortlessly so, or so she hoped it would look. The truth was that Lilith elicited something out of her - something Zelda didn’t know she possessed.

“Who?” she asked, flipping through her own journal and pretending to be checking her schedule.

“That pretty little pet you just got yourself.”

“Nonsense,” Zelda retorted, dismissing the subject with a gesture of her hand, before bringing back the subject to the upcoming Black Mass, desperately trying to ignore the ache between her thighs.

**

Ten days later, Directrix Zelda Spellman knew for sure that she had overreacted. Yet again, no need for Hilda to know this, but she had been right. Sister Elizabeth Jennings had been quite a nice addition to the Academy’s faculty. She was efficient, productive, talented, didn’t fuss about mundane things, and the students were pretty happy with her. In a very small amount of time, Elizabeth Jennings had decided she wanted to embrace the Church of Lilith as well and had asked Zelda for acceptance one rainy day, stopping her in the hall. She had been gracious, making her request with a crispy, low voice, her green-blueish eyes gently grazing the skin of Zelda’s neck and the top of her breasts, left bare by the high bun and the white blouse she was wearing.

At the other side of the hall, a pair of intense, deep, striking blue eyes had watched the scene.

The following morning was a Friday, and Zelda’s favorite day.

On Fridays, everybody left the Academy to go home after lunch. Usually, Zelda stayed a little longer, because she liked to wrap up the work for the week in silence, enjoying the empty place and a glass of whiskey.

Friday meant that the following day she would sleep a little longer, sip her morning coffee slower, and indulge herself with one or two mortal pleasures - a movie, a good book.

Friday meant Sunday approaching, and on Sundays, if she was lucky enough, she saw Lilith at Black Mass.

A Friday afternoon of about a month ago, while Zelda was enjoying a drink and planning her incoming week, Lilith had made an unexpected appearance at her door. And there, finally, they had kissed for the first time. Passionately, wetly, deeply kissed. And since that special Friday, Lilith had picked up the habit to visit her, sometimes, on Friday silent afternoons.

That particular one, Zelda spent her whole day locked up in her office, solving incoming issues, receiving students and teachers pining over ludicrous matters, planning - of course - not only her own week but the one of the rest of the faculty as well.

She had worked through lunch, unaware of the passing hours, the ticking of the clock just background noise. Her head had snapped up from at the paperwork at an unexpected knock at the door. Just then, she glanced at the time, and muttering a soft “Oh, Lilith,” she tried soothing the increasing aching of her shoulders and neck with random movements of her head.

“Come in!” she called at some point, and was expecting about _anyone_ \- even if the thrills in her stomach rooted for it to be Lilith, _her Lily_ , as she called the demoness in her own mind - but not Elizabeth Jennings, dressed in a royal blue skirt with a cream blouse that made her face softer and her eyes bluer, hair up in an elegant bun.

“Hello, Mother Spellman. Is this a bad time?” she asked.

“No, not at all, Sister Jennings. Do come in.”

“Call me Elizabeth, please,” the younger witch asked, making her entrance into the room, carrying her purse and a paper bag, which she elegantly put on the desk. “I noticed you skipped lunch and I brought you something. I got you a turkey sandwich, a brownie, and lavender iced tea. I hope you like everything.”

Zelda watched her, speechless, emerald eyes two pools of surprise.

“I- I do,” she assured, still wavering. “You shouldn’t have worried yourself over this, Sist- Elizabeth,” she quickly corrected herself.

“It was a pleasure,” Elizabeth assured her with a smile, yet, just when Zelda was about to ask her to take a seat, she added: “Enjoy your lunch. I’ll see you on Monday,” and she was gone.

Zelda shrugged, then reached out to grab the sandwich: she was starving.

**

Elizabeth Jennings could definitely come up with a better way to spend her Sunday morning. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Lilith - quite the opposite. She was probably capable to tell her story bottom to top. She just couldn’t have listed _Pray to Lilith_ as her funny way to relax on a Sunday. And yet, she spent a whole hour deciding which dress she should wear for Black Mass. It was a little compromise she was more than willing to make if that meant seeing the High Priestess on a Sunday, as well.

Zelda Spellman was _magnificent_ , and Elizabeth spent all Mass looking directly at her, so intently she didn’t almost blink. After all, she was great at keeping eye contact. The High Priestess was so confident and spoke with a voice so deep that Elizabeth had troubles controlling her breathing and the wetness quickly forming between her thighs.

When the service ended, Elizabeth took a secure path toward Zelda, her brain quickly forming various speech to let the older woman know how much she had appreciated the sermon.

She didn’t reach her goal, anyway. As soon as was about to reach Zelda, Lilith appeared out of nowhere and the two disappeared inside the Spellman’s Mortuary.

Elizabeth left quickly. After all, tomorrow would be Monday.

* * *

She had done it. And Zelda was so fiercely proud of it she couldn’t stop grinning.

It was the perfect night: after Black Mass, Hilda had gone into town to spend her night with that _mortal_ , and Ambrose and Sabrina were Lilith knows where probably engaging in activities it was _better_ than Zelda didn’t know about.

Lilith had joined the coven for Black Mass, and at the end of it, Zelda had quickly suggested they could chill out a bit at the Mortuary, for a cup of tea or a drink, or whatever Lilith preferred.

Unexpectedly, the demoness had said yes, surprising Zelda and making her happy. Since they had started their _thing_ , Lilith had been rather skittish, and the redhead didn’t really know what to do to make things better.

Once into the kitchen, Lilith discarded her stilettos and hopped up on a stool, watching as Zelda busied herself to pour the two of them a drink.

“It was a beautiful service, my High Priestess,” Lilith commented, her voice a low purr, Zelda’s back instantly covered in a cold sweat. She _hated_ how Lilith made her feel. She uncorked a bottle of fine red and turned to watch the demoness, taking into her chocolate hair, her deep blue eyes, her blood-red lips.

“Would wine work for you?” she asked, and when Lilith nodded, she replied, taking out of the cupboard two glasses. “Thank you, Lilith. I’m glad that you liked it – more than I can actually express.”

She brought the wine to the table and stayed on her feet, while they toasted their glasses together. She took a sip, her eyes never leaving Lilith’s.

“How’s the wine?” she then asked, tired of the long silence. Lilith smiled, her eyes flirtatiously dangerous. “Good,” she replied. “I would have rather taste it on your lips.”

Zelda’s breath got caught in her throat, and before she could think, she just dropped the glass on the table unceremoniously and circled the table, walking into Lilith’s waiting arm. The brunette welcomed her greedily, slipping her arms around Zelda’s waist, their lips meeting eagerly.

“Your bedroom,” Lilith ordered, getting up, her lips never leaving Zelda’s. Their hands roamed around the other’s body, squeezing hips, cupping breasts, pulling at nipples over layers of clothing.

Lilith applied to the situation all the self-control she possessed, but Zelda kissed her with abandon, losing herself in the Demoness’ arm.

They stumbled out of the kitchen, across the hall, and up the stairs, falling on Zelda’s bed.

There was something different in Zelda, while Lilith impulsively tore apart her blouse, buttons flying all over the room.

“Lilith!” Zelda gasped, but the gasp ended up in a moan when the Demoness’ teeth attached her nipple through the lace of her bra.

“I’ll fix it when we’re done,” Lilith gasped. Zelda was about to make clear that she was perfectly capable of fixing her own shirt, but Lilith’s mouth on her breasts made her lose track of her thoughts. She had wanted this for more than she could remember, hell, she probably had wanted this since she was convinced that Lilith was Mary Wardwell, and she swayed her hips right under her nose.

But there was more, she realized as Lilith nibbled at her neck with surprising sweetness, a closeness, something that had grown between them as they worked together, as they got to know each other behind every pretense and every role.

She was a whining mess under the Demoness' body, who was currently peppering her tummy with kisses, a great contrast with the two fingers she fucked in her heated core.

She cried out and Lilith bit down on her tummy, purring against her skin: “Are you this wet for me?” she asked, something in-between a tease and real self-doubt.

“All for you…” Zelda whispered in complete abandon, wrapping her arms around her lover. “Always for you, my Queen.”

* * *

On Monday morning, after a great weekend, Lilith teleported herself to the Academy first thing in the morning, hoping to leave a black rose on Zelda’s desk. She slipped unnoticed into the silent, sleepy office - and realized she was too late. Approaching the furniture, she spotted a great bouquet of lilies, bright and beautiful, with a card. Lilith reached out - she knew _she shouldn’t_ , but she simply didn’t care.

_To a great start of the week!_

At the bottom of the message, an enchanted _E._ kept on deleting and rewriting itself.

Lilith felt something cool and acid dripping into her stomach. She quickly exited the room, dropping the black rose in the nearest trashcan.

* * *

Lilith was quite an acquaintance with the voices praying to her.

Of course, the first, the louder, the dearest she had was Zelda’s, but there were others too – young witches, mostly, more confident in praying to a goddess than a god, sometimes other witches from the coven. She listened to everyone, helped the most she could.

That night, however, she heard another voice as well – it was a new and known voice, at the same time, and Lilith took her time listening to what it was asking while trying to remember where she had heard it.

_Hail, Lilith, full of disgrace – I haven’t prayed in a very long time, but I am in need of strength and guidance. Please, Unholy Lilith, help me catch Mother Spellman’s gaze –_

Lilith frozen. Of course, as soon as the voice said Mother Spellman, she knew who it was.

Well, well, well. Little Elizabeth Jennings pining over the High Priestess. _Her_ High Priestess. _Her Zelda._

Lilith had lived a considerable number of years and she had experienced every shade and shadow of the human – and witchy – nature. She knew attraction, she knew what it meant to crave, she knew sex. She knew feelings as well, at least she knew what had bounded her to Lucifer. She was sure that what she felt for Zelda was different – lust mixed with sweetness, with wanting and affection – but she just couldn’t understand what she was experiencing right now. Listening to Elizabeth Jennings praying to her, _asking_ her to help her being noticed by _Zelda_ , she felt something she had never experienced before. She didn’t waste time trying to put a label on it – her guts told her she needed to claim Zelda as hers, as soon as possible. To go to the Academy and tell the little bitch that she could point her cat-like, pretty eyes, in another direction. And even if she cursed Mary Wardwell’s body for turning her this soft, she knew the following day she would do just so.

She teleported to the Academy and walked straight to Elizabeth Jennings’ class. She took a seat in the back of the room, waiting patiently until she was done.

Elizabeth dismissed the class after about fifteen minutes, and just then, she realized she had a visitor.

“Unholy Lilith,” she greeted, looking down out of respect. “It’s such an honor to have you here. What can I do for you?”

Lilith got up and walked to Elizabeth, steps measured and confident, her blue eyes fixed on the pretty witch in front of her.

“Do you like our coven, Sister Jennings?” Lilith asked, her voice a low, dangerous purr.

Elizabeth nodded quickly: “Yes! Yes, of course, I do, Dark Lady.”

“Is Mother Spellman treating you right?” she inquired again, tracing the young witch’s jawline with a sharp nail.

“Yes,” Elizabeth assured, a glimpse in her eyes. “Mother Spellman is _magnificent._ ”

“Yes,” Lilith sighed, sitting on Elizabeth’s desk. “So I gathered from your prayers.”

The witch had the decency to blush. “Yes. I am sorry, my Queen, but this is such an important matter to me,” she confessed, eyes grazing the floor.

Lilith didn’t speak for a while, then she sighed: “I see, child. There’s just one issue, I’m afraid.”

“What is it, Dark Lady?” Elizabeth asked, eyes eager, walking close to Lilith.

“Zelda Spellman is mine,” Lilith said, as a matter of fact. She enjoyed watching the witch’s eyes widen as she gasped without knowing what to say.

“I know, child, I know,” Lilith sighed, faking a sympathy she certainly wasn’t feeling, considering she just wanted to tell the witch to fuck off. “Mother Spellman is the finest witch of this coven… She is powerful… and extremely attractive, as well.”

She lowered her voice, almost a purr, and saw Elizabeth Jennings shiver at the thought of exactly _how attractive_ Zelda was. “I bet you would do anything, won’t you? Anything Mother Spellman would ask you to do…”

Elizabeth shivered again and Lilith urged, her voice sterner: “Answer me, child.”

“Yes, Your Unholiness,” Elizabeth nodded sharply, her neck flushed with arousal.

“But you don’t want to cross your new Queen, won’t you?”

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously and bent her head: “I – I didn’t know, Mistress. I’m deeply sorry.”

Lilith nodded. She had played with the young thing enough. “You can go, Sister Jennings.” She nodded, gesturing to the door with her head. Quickly, in silence, Elizabeth Jennings gathered her things and left the room.

Lilith sighed deeply and fixed her hair and her skirt. Nothing was wrong with her appearance, of course, but she felt like she was quickly losing control, and Lilith didn’t like losing control. She took a couple of deep breaths and for the hundred-time cursed Mary Wardwell’s body because it made her weaker, it made her feel the need to be close to Zelda.

_Zelda._

What if Zelda… No, the simple idea was preposterous. She remembered in vivid details Zelda’s soft sighs under her lips, the way she had clung to her. The way she had called her name while orgasming. It was impossible. She didn’t want someone else, didn’t she? She couldn't.

She felt the urge to go hide in Hell and don’t leave the place for the foreseeable future but of course, she couldn’t do that. She remembered Zelda’s eyes on Sunday night when she had left her bed, the way she had kissed her goodbye. She won’t disappear on Zelda; it didn’t matter how weak she felt at that moment. She won’t do to Zelda what Lucifer had done to her.

Strong, tall, and fierce, she exited the classroom and walked straight across the hall, bathing in murmurs of greetings, bending of heads, until she reached Zelda’s office, and knocked at the door.

“Come on in!” Zelda’s clear, fierce voice replied, and when Lilith pushed the door open, every fear flew out of the window.

Zelda was there, of course, wearing a burgundy button-up, her hair in a stern updo that made Lilith want to put her hands on it and ruin her for good. When she raised her head and discovered that the visitor was the Queen of Hell herself, a slight blush took over her pale cheeks. Zelda was a strong leader, opinionated, brave. She could lead her coven to the end of the world, but at the end of the day, she blushed when the Queen of Hell came unexpectedly into her office after their first time.

Lilith slid inside and close the door behind her back, resting on it for a couple of seconds, taking in Zelda’s beauty.

“Lilith,” Zelda grinned, instinctively standing up. “How are you?” She moved closer to the Queen of Hell, shily placing her warm hands on Lilith’s hips.

Lilith didn’t reply, she just kept on staring at her face.

“Lilith?” Zelda urged, slowly raising her hand to touch her face. Midway, Lilith quickly grabbed Zelda’s wrist and crushed their lips together, forcefully, demanding. Zelda quickly kissed her back, one hand in Lilith’s possession, the other immediately going to stroke the dark curls.

“What’s the matter?” Zelda inquired, mentally cursing herself because Lilith was able to turn her into some sort of Hilda’s photocopy. 

“How can you tell?” Lilith asked, and Zelda just shrugged.

“I heard Elizabeth Jennings praying to me, the other day,” Lilith confessed because she knew that one way or the other, she was going to confess this to Zelda.

“Is that so?” Zelda hummed, her fingers trailing down the Demoness’ hips. Lilith nodded sharply. “Try to guess what she was asking me?”

Zelda shook her head, her eyes never leaving Lilith’s.

“She asked me to give her your attention. Your… love, I suppose,” she elaborated, grimacing inside at her own voice shaping that word.

Zelda just gasped.

“I had a brief conversation with her,” Lilith announced, and Zelda looked at her, puzzled: “This is pure nonsense, Mistress,” she spat, forgotten the sweet, needy Zelda of a moment before, and perfectly fine in the High Priestess’ shoes. “I didn’t encourage that young thing in any way, and it’s just –”

Lilith cut her off with a heated kiss on her lips, cutting her mid-sentence. It didn’t matter – nothing mattered. Zelda had confirmed _everything_ with two words, and Lilith let herself relax in the kiss.

Millennia of rape, of abuses, of mistrust, her own arid soul. Her inability, when it came to love. Could Zelda Spellman heal her? She didn’t know. But for the first time in her existence, as she heard Zelda moan on her mouth, she was willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: madamnovelist


End file.
